


Press

by fireweed15



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Anal Sex, Deaf Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling was just as good as the sex, if not better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press

Being deaf was enough of a tax on one's sense, but being deaf and in an almost pitch-dark room, a double punch of sensory deprivation—it was a wonder Neil could still think straight.

Well… The loss of two of his senses, and the way his sense of touch was being so overwhelmed—the feel of Jay's breath against his neck and shoulder, the heave of his chest against Neil's back, the way he felt drawing in and out of him—thinking straight was quickly becoming something of a challenge.

Jay's hands settled, gentle but firm, on Neil's hips as he pushed into him, and Neil arched his back in response. His mouth moved soundlessly—soundlessly to him, at any rate. He must have made some kind of noise, as he felt a puff of Jay's breath on his ear, and one of his hands came up to press a shushing finger to Neil's lips.

He nodded in understanding, feeling Jay smile into his shoulder. Jay pressed a series of soft, affectionate kisses against his shoulder and neck before directing his hand down—down over Neil's throat, trailing over his chest and down his stomach and finally to his groin. His fingertips brushed over Neil's skin, his cut lines, taking his time working down toward his erection. When he finally wrapped his hand around Neil's cock, his thumb brushing lightly over the head, Neil bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping. At the same time, Jay's thrusts met his prostate, and Neil arched his back once more, letting out an involuntary whine.

Jay's grip loosened and his thrusts stopped, one hand lingering on Neil's hip and the other signing letters against his chest— _O-K_. In two letters, he'd said quite a bit— _Did I hurt you? If I'm hurting you we can stop._

As much as Neil admired Jay's adaptability and the versatility of sign overall, the burning _want_ in his belly was far more important to him. He signed a shaky _yes_ before reaching for Jay's hand and guiding it from his hip back to his cock and signed again—two V's tapped together followed by pushing his fists, thumbs out and pointing toward each other, forward a few times.

Both of these were signs Jay knew, and he smiled softly into Neil's neck as he worked Neil's erection in his hand, pressing him closer to his chest with his other hand, and started to thrust into him once more. His breath was hot against Neil's ear, and every so often he nipped slightly at the fair-haired teen's earlobe.

The feel of Jay's teeth nearly overwhelmed him, and Neil tipped his head back slightly, almost resting it on Jay's shoulder, as he reached up and worked his fingers into Jay's hair. He was starting to wish they were in missionary now—more than just wanting to see Jay's face, how his mouth moved, his knees were starting to _hurt_ —but the desperation that got them this far had a more powerful hold than did rational thought. He bucked and jerked his hips back to meet Jay's thrusts, his other hand loosely intertwining with Jay's over his chest.

Jay's grip on his hand tightened briefly before shifting to pinch and roll one of his nipples between his fingers, and he buried his face in Neil's shoulder; Neil could feel him suppressing moans, and he worked his fingers more into Jay's hair, giving a slight tug—a wordless, sign-less encouragement—as he tipped his head forward, watching the way Jay's hand and fingers, slick with Neil's precum and trace amounts of lube, worked his shaft, his thumb brushing over his head every few strokes.

Jay's hands were so _talented_ , so _versatile_ , watching them was nearly enough to bring Neil to climax then and there. His entire length aching for want of release, he rolled and bucked his hips back to meet Jay's thrusts, the action no longer sporadic, but continuous, every movement making him acutely aware of how _good_ Jay felt in him.

Soon, Neil felt Jay's breathing quicken as he buried his face in his shoulder. The way he thrusts came faster and harder, the way his grip on Neil's cock tightened as he stroked, the almost imperceptible way his tummy puffed out slightly—he was close to climax, and seemed determined to bring Neil there with him. Neil could feel his muscles tensing, and he released Jay's hair to shakily sign, _"Don't stop—Jesus fuck don't stop—"_

His signs were interrupted when Jay's entire body went rigid and he pulled Neil tightly against himself. He still stroked Neil's erect cock, faster than before, but his last thrust he held. Neil could feel the vibration of his moan, muffled against his own shoulder, seconds before he felt Jay's come in him, and _that_ was just before the heat that had been building and growing in his stomach flowed from the pit of his stomach, down through his groin and legs into his curled toes, up through his chest and arms and fingertips and contributing to the heady rush he always felt after orgasm. His cock shuddered and twitched in Jay's hold, the ground in front of him now flecked with come, and when he cried out, Jay's hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the sound.

They remained like that for several moments, chests heaving, beads of sweat rolling down their skin and faces, before Jay lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Neil's cheek. Even in the dark, even without turning his head, Neil could feel him smiling, a little tired, and he returned the gesture, reaching up to idly brush his fingers through Jay's hair.

Jay nuzzled him slightly, his hands planting on Neil's hips as he pulled out, and Neil found he missed the tightness, the feeling of taking Jay like he did. As much as his knees ached and seemed to whine in protest, Neil shuffled slightly to kneel facing Jay now, and he leaned forward to kiss him, gentle and chaste, on the lips, his hand pressing the handshape for _I love you_ into the other's chest. Jay seemed to melt at the touch, and he kissed Neil in earnest, softly, occasionally nipping at his lower lip, as he pressed the same sign to the other's chest.

The feeling was just as good as the sex, if not better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you cut me loose with _Super Smutty Sign Language_ by Kristin Henson. :D ~~I bought that book for the express purpose of writing porn with Deaf characters, Neil included~~ This is supposed to be a fuck or die thing, but I think I was a little too light on the die part… But hey, here's Jay and Neil having sex, hooray!


End file.
